The Taichi Files
by MezzyTheObliviousGirl
Summary: In small town Woody, Mississippi, Taichi Kamiya is a journalist. He works with best friendand possible love interestKen Ichijoji to solve crimes. Possible boyxboy love. Started out with an assignment for a class. Rating may go up.


My first ficcy on Someone pinch me!

It's not the world's best, in fact it was an assignment for one of my classes. I was having so much fun, that I decided to post it here. I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any other related characters. I do not own Detective Bun E. Rabbit he belongs to my teacher. I do, however, own "The Weeping Willows."

The Cooked-Up Drummer

September 7, 2007

My first story, a murder case.

I'm doomed, I'm doomed, I'm doomed, I'm doomed! Ugh

I wasn't expecting a murder so early in my career. I was expecting something along the lines of a kid's fund raising project for charity. Or maybe an interview with a successful celebrity like Mandy Moore, or George Clooney. But an unsolved murder? That seems a little over the top. Not that meeting George would have been any easier...well maybe,but...Shut up! It would be much less dangerous, that's for sure!

Maybe I should explain. I'm a journalist for "Mississippi Times." Taichi Kamiya is the name, celebrity news is the game. Well, kinda. I just started yesterday, you see, and I've been put on a high profile story usually given to the more experienced writers. Why I was picked, I'll never know. Bur it's the unsolved murder of the drummer in a hot band called "The Weeping Willows." Jade Palmer.

Anyway, she was found stuffed into the apartment's oven. Let me give you a minute to digest that. Crazy, huh?

Her cousin, Jala Kolb (also the lead singer) discovered her while heading towards the bathroom. It had been quite a wake-up call, I'm sure.

I haven't talked to her quite yet, but I hear she and the other band members are moving to a more secluded spot.

I know people...

September 8, 2007

Ah, good ol' Ken. He always comes through for me. Detective Ken Ichijoji, the gorgeous blue haired sweetheart-according to my sister-got me in to talk to the remaining bad members.

Unfortunately, his partner, Bun E. Rabbit, had to join us. Ever since the position on Commissioner became available, the balding man had been working like it was a contest. Some people are far too competitive.

Ken's way too kind. How he ended up with a partner like hat still escapes me.

Rabbit made it very clear that I was to keep quiet. In fact, his exact words were, "If you make so much as a peep, I'll personally place your sorry hide behind bars. Catch my drift Kamiya?"

"I filled him in on all that already, Bun. Like I do every time he tags along," Ken gave a small sigh of exasperation.

Rolling my eyes slightly, I reassured them both, "Don't worry. I promise I'll do nothing more then write down what I hear."

"Humph! You better," Bun turned and knocked on the door.

A short, brunette girl with big blue eyes opened the door. She gave a quick glance down the hall, then hurriedly ushered us in.

"Thank you all so much for coming," she said as the door closed behind her, "The sooner we get this over with the better everyone will feel."

"Thank you for inviting us," Ken replied as the girl led us to the living room, "You're Jala, correct?"

"That I am. Please sit," Jala gestured to a few chairs and a couch. We each chose a spot and took a glance around. Compared to my apartment, the place may as well be the Hilton. It certainly was big enough. In fact, it was one of the hugest in Woody, Mississippi.

"Would you gentlemen like anything? We have all kinds of refreshments."

Rabbit spoke before anyone else had a chance to process, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're here on official business."

"Right, right. Uh...just let me get the others."

We all watched as she left. She walked as though she was just learning to use her legs. In that minute alone I felt more sorrow then when my mother had died.

"Poser."

My head snapped over to where Rabbit sat. He eyed Jala with suspicion, and what seemed to me, hate.

Ken was looking at his partner with his eyes wide. Quickly regaining his composure, he stood up in front of Rabbit, "Bun, if you even think of starting something like last time..."

Never had I seen Ken so angry. I swear the room dropped 10 degrees in temperature.

Bun didn't even flinch. In fact, his face darkened more. I could see the sparks flying between the two.

Apparently "The Weeping Willows" could, too. The three remaining members stood in the doorway, each looking a little frightened. Each looking a little younger then 16.

Still not knowing quite why I did it, I stood up between the two, "I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves."

I'm pretty sure I scared them both. It was the first time I hadn't stayed quiet when they both had told me to. But what was I supposed to do?

"I'm Taichi Kamiya, Ty for short, and I'm from 'Mississippi Times.' And these two are detectives from the local police department."

I elbowed Ken in the side.

"Right! I'm Ken Ichijoji and this is my partner-"

"Bun E. Rabbit."

Jala put a hand to her head and said in an exasperated voice, "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" She looked at Rabbit with such sadness, I almost cried.

"I assure you his is no joke. We're here to help find out what happened to your cousin," Ken said, "Perhaps it would be easier for you to talk without one of us here?"

One of the other band members, a boy with what looked like silver hair and gray eyes, stepped forward and placed a hand on Jala's back. Then turning to Ken he said, "If you would, I'm sure Jala would feel much better without Detective Rabbit around."

There was some kind of glint in Rabbit's eye as Ken asked him to leave. He sent a glare to Jala then stalked out. I shivered. Something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry," Ken turned back to the kids, "He's been like that ever since they told him he was up for Commissioner."

"You shouldn't apologize for your partner's mistakes," Stepping forward he stretched out his hand for Ken to take, "I'm Jet Brooks. You've already met Jala."

Ken took the boy's hand. The last member stepped forward, a girl with pink hair and blue eyes, and stretched her hand out to me, "I'm Rain Smith."

I shook her hand, smiling slightly. She smiled back and went to shake Ken's hand, "We're all very glad you could come."

"Even if it is under such terrible, terrible circumstances."

The three of them each bowed their heads slightly.

Ken frowned, as though he had just realized something. He glanced a t me and I suddenly realized what was troubling him.

"Pardon me, but," Ken turned back to the teenagers, "we were led to believe that there were four of you."

"That's why we allowed you to see us," Rain stated.

"Our other member, Seth, he was real close to Jade," Jet hesitated, "They did everything together."

"Really?" Ken sat back down and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

"Yes," Jala answered, "And we...well, we..."

"You what?" I prodded her on.

"We haven't seen him since the night Jade died."

September 9, 2007

After meeting with the three remaining members of "The Weeping Willows"-which, before we left, at least two of them were-I called up my buddy, Matt Ishida. He's been trying to get hes band somewhere, and knows just about everything about every rock star ever known.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Matt my man! I have a question I need to ask you."

I could hear his exasperated sigh, "Listen Ty, for the eight millionth time, I do not need a groupie!"

I had to laugh. Even after the day I had, "No, no. It isn't that."

"Well then spit it out!"

"Okay, okay! You know how I finally got that job with the newspaper?"

"Yeah."

"My first story is the murder of 'The Weeping Willows' drummer."

"Seriously? Murder? From what I've been hearing it was suicide."

"Couldn't have been. She never would have been able to close the door. Listen, can you meet me and Ken tomorrow?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Say eight?" 

"Sounds good. See you then," Matt hung up before I had a chance to thank him.

I didn't sleep a wink that night. I couldn't stop thinking about the case. Jala had said Jade and Seth were in love. They'd both give up the band before hurting the other. And neither seemed to have anger issues. Where was the motive?

This morning I called Ken and told him to meet me at Matt's around eight.

Mimi greeted us in her usual way, "Oh, Ty! Ken! It's so wonderful to see you both again!"

"It's great to see you, too, Meems!" She gave us each a nice big hug.

It had been far too long since I'd had a hug from Mimi. Knew there was something I missed besides her home cooking. But, alas, all good thing must come to an end.

"We'd love to stay and chat Mimi, but we really need to talk with Matt," Ken said pretty reluctantly. He can be a kill-joy when it comes to duty.

"He's in his office. Did you guys want anything? Soda, water, some cookies?

We both said "no" but inside I was groaning. Oh, did cookies sound good. I'm sure Ken was thinking the same thing.

True to Mimi's words, Matt was in his office, writing a new song.

"Yo, man. Take a break. You have more then enough songs to last you two life times."

Matt smirked and set down the pen. He got up and stretched before turning and embracing us both at the same time.

"It's been far to long. Both of you."

"I'd figure you would see Ty much more often. In High School you two were inseparable,"Ken mused.

"Well he certainly calls often enough," Matt laughed while he gestured us each to sit down, "At least four times a day!"

"I call no more then once!"

We all laughed. It felt like forever since I had laughed like that. It felt good. But something was still gnawing at my brain, telling me something was wrong.

I guess I wasn't hiding it well enough.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure, really. I guess something along the lines of 'who had a grudge against Jade that just so happens to be in town?' I'm extremely lost."

Ken glanced at me, "I thought we decided that Seth did it?"

"There's no motive."

Matt leaned against his desk and pondered.

"It's our only lead. We don't have any other suspects except the other three, and let's face it, they had even less motive then Seth."

"You know, you two talk as if you were partners," Matt stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet. He flipped through a few till he found the one he was looking for, "His name's Michael," he tossed me the file, "He used to date Jade until the 'Willows' became big. Right around the time Seth joined the band."

"It says he resides in Woody, Mississippi. What a coincidence," I heard that little voice in my head again as I studied that profile. Then something clicked, "His last name wouldn't happen to be Rabbit, would it?"

"Yep. Michael Rabbit."

Ken took the file from my hands, "It says he committed suicide 3 years ago! How is this of any help?"

"Who else do you know with the last name 'Rabbit'?"

"You mean?"

"It explains everything." I stood up and started pacing, "Why he called Jala a poser, why they asked if he would leave."

"And why Jala seemed so upset when he introduced himself. It wasn't because he had a stupid name, it was because she knew his son!"

"So where is he know?" Matt's question snapped us both back to reality. Where was Rabbit? And where was Seth for that matter?

"Wherever he is, I'm sure Seth is, too," Ken remarked and handed the file back.

"He's probably at the station putting Seth behind bars for Jade's murder. If we leave know we could make it in time to convince every one else," I hurried out with Ken on my heels.

We found Rabbit at the station, talking to the press about how he caught the_ murderers_ of Jade Palmer. Plural. He was trying to get them all on one charge.

"STOP!" Ken came in right behind me, "They didn't do it!"

"Well, well. If it isn't my partner, Ichijoji. Why don't you all ask him where he was while I was out solving the case?"

I stepped in for Ken, "Delving in to your personal life. Did you all know that he had a son?"

There was a slight murmur from the other detectives and the police men. They obviously hadn't.

"What's Michael got to do with this?" Rabbit looked at me with such a force, I'm pretty sure he was starting to put two and two together. Basically, he was figuring out that we knew.

"That's right, and this son of his used to date Jade Palmer," Ken let that sink in.

"My son committed suicide 3 years ago boys, there's no way you could pin this on him."

"We weren't saying anything about Michael."

"Actually , we're talking about you, Rabbit," the whole room burst out in anger.

"It was something he said," I started explaining, "You called Jala a poser. And you acted very cold when we were questioning them. Plus, they were all scared when you introduced yourself. Try and tell me that isn't motive," I finished. But Rabbit had disappeared. The whole room started to bustle trying to find him.

"He's heading towards the cells!" We heard someone call. Well where else would he be heading dolts.

We couldn't get through, there was too many people blocking the way. I couldn't see Ken anywhere, and I started feeling dizzy. Last thing I remember is someone yelling, "We got him!"

September 10, 2007

Today's headline: Remaining Members of "The Weeping Willows" cleared of all charges. Detective Bun E. Rabbit charged with murder, and tampering with evidence. Detective Ken Ichijoji to be promoted to Commissioner. By Taichi Kamiya.

I hope you all liked it. Now that I read it again I realize how bad it sounds.

If anyone actually likes this, I'll write more if you all give me more ideas for cases!

And please review!!!! I'll except flames! I'm extremely cold!

MezzyTheObliviousGirl


End file.
